


Foresight

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [40]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Cute Kids, Getting glasses, Growing Family, Kids growing up, M/M, fun distractions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: The boys need glasses and Leon needs a drink. At least the melt down was averted.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy.

“I don’t want them.” 

Leon sighed, hearing the tiny voice repeat the same thing for the tenth time. “Riku…” He wasn't usually the complainer. 

“I don’t need them.” 

“They’re just glasses, Riku.” 

It had been a soft complaint from Ventus the week before that prompted the visit. The older set of twins had trouble seeing ‘sometimes.’ Leon wasn’t quite sure what that meant and figured an eye exam was in order. It did however mean that all of his kids would go at once and he might as well get his own checked too. It was probably a mistake. 

Wrangling Cloud and all five kids was a feat but promising they’d go out to lunch afterwards seemed to excite the kids. Cloud needed his own incentive but it couldn’t be discussed in front of the kids. 

Sora, Roxas, and Cloud all got passing marks on their eye exam and to make the visit less stressful, Cloud took them out of the office. Gods only knew where Cloud ended up taking them. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Ventus and Vanitas needed glasses, that being the whole reason they'd come. It was the whole reason they’d come in the first place. Riku had been the surprise. He'd never said a word about not being able to see letters close up and likely wouldn't have had the doctor not been giving him a test.

“But i don’t need them…” Riku mumbled. 

“At least you don’t need them all the time.” Vanitas shrugged, arms crossed. He was still feeling mildly betrayed by his twin for speaking up and admitting to Leon that they couldn’t see long distances. 

Only Ventus seemed unmoved. He was excited to be able to see properly and had taken to the display cases to pick out his glasses already. 

“That’s right.” Leon said. “Riku you only need them when you read. It’s why your face is always inches from the pages when you read.” Honestly, he was a teacher, how did he not noticed sooner? Riku literally having his nose in books hadn't ever seemed like a bad thing.

“I read a lot.” he pouted. “I don’t want them. 

Leon ruffled his hair, and thought about the drink he'd be having with dinner. He was getting a migraine. “And think about how much easier it will be when you can see the words properly.” 

Riku’s mouth trembled. “Daddy i don’t...want them.” 

“It will be okay, Riku.” Leon crouched down to look up at him and hoped to avoid a full Riku shut down. “You’ll get used to them. Millions of people wear glasses. You just need them for when you are reading at home. Maybe at school sometimes.” 

“I don’t…” 

“Riku look.” Ventus returned to their side wearing glasses far too big for his face and tinted with a rosy color. “What about these? How do i look?” 

Vanitas snorted, his laughter coming out in sputters. “You look like someone’s grandma!" 

Without missing a beat Ventus reached out to pinch Vanitas’ cheek. “Look how much you've grown.”

Riku’s face cracked into a smile before he could help it and Leon didn’t even both to hide his laughter. 

Vanitas whipped around to the nearest display and grabbed a pair of aviator sunglasses. “Gimme a scarf and i’m grandpa Cid.” 

Leon laughed harder, pulling out his phone to take pictures for Cloud. 

“Here, here, Riku.” Ventus said, grabbing a pair of round glasses to shove onto his face. “You look like Harry Potter.”

“Hey!” Riku gasped but the wobble to his lips had stopped and the smile was a little more real. 

“C’mon.” Leon chuckled, standing straight again and ushering them towards the right section. “All three of you can pick your glasses out but they need to be your size.” 

“Our size?” Ventus gazed up at him and Leon could hardly look at him with those old lady glasses on. 

“Yeah, ones that fit your head and won’t slide down your nose.” 

Ventus paused and looked at the ground. Sure enough the glasses slipped right down his nose and he caught them before they hit the ground. “Ah.” 

“Yep. Vani, you’re not a pilot yet. Lose the shades.” 

Vanitas pouted but put them back. There was a whole wall of glasses dedicated to kids and all three of them took turns trying on pairs and swapping glasses amongst themselves. There was even a moment where Riku seemed to forget why he was actually playing with all the frames. 

“They’re good big brothers.” One of the consultants said, appearing at Leon’s side. She was waiting to fit the kids for their glasses and get Leon’s information but she evidently worked with kids often and saw the pending meltdown crisis averted. 

She must have had patience in spades. 

“They are.” Leon agreed quietly. The twins had only been with them for a couple months and more often than not, Riku played the role of big brother. Not just to the younger twins but to the older. He was responsible and dependable and he’d done his best to make sure Ventus and Vanitas were comfortable in their new home. 

For the most part, the older twins let him. 

There were however occasions like this where they were reminded that Riku was only eight years old and some things just upset him. Kids threw tantrums, that was the natural way of things. 

Without even trying, Ventus and Vanitas turned the dial back down to something more manageable. 

“Let’s see what we can work out.” the woman smiled, stepping back into her job. “So Vanitas and…” She flipped through the papers. “Ventus are getting glasses to correct their farsightedness and Riku.. his eyes aren’t very bad at all. Okay.” 

“Right. Kid likes to read and i’ve noticed him squinting.” Leon said, sitting down at the desk and keeping half of his attention on the kids. The last thing he needed was a broken display on his hands but they were generally good in public and only ended up accidentally breaking things at home. “When do contacts become an option?” 

He wasn’t planning on it but he was sure one of them would ask eventually. 

“Opinions vary.” she said, “But most think they should be at least thirteen.” 

Leon grunted softly and nodded. It sounded reasonable to him. 

Ventus appeared at Leon's side again wearing tortoise shell colored frames. “I like these, are these okay?” 

“Let’s see what the nice lady says.” Leon smiled faintly. “Look sharp though.” 

“Daddy, are you getting new glasses too?” Riku asked from behind him. 

“Yes, and you three can help me pick them out too.” Leon said, knowing he’d get quite the variety once they were done. Anything that kept them occupied.

“You guys can set your options down on the table and we’ll sort through them.” Their consultant smiled and Leon was again relieved she was used to kids. 

It took the better part of an hour for all three boys to find the frames they wanted. Ventus ended up with his tortoise shell pair and Vanitas found a thick black pair that did not surprise Leon at all. Riku’s pair were black and purple and Leon could have cared less what they looked like as long as the kids wore them. 

The kids laughed, trying what seemed like dozens of glasses on on him before he sneak in a pair on them and let Ventus think he’d picked them. 

He stared at the three of them in their glasses and was forced to see future versions of them all grown up. It was so stupid to think glasses were one more step to them maturing but they were. Next time the twins might not want the babyish frames and want to move towards the adult section. Talks of contacts would appear and if they should have driving glasses like Leon did. They were getting bigger. 

“Okay, everyone satisfied?” he asked. 

“Yep.” Ventus answered for everyone, getting more and more comfortable with speaking where once he would have barely offered a nod. 

“Do we get them today?” Vanitas asked. 

Leon shook his head. “Nope, they’ll make your glasses special and we’ll come pick them up in a few days.” 

“How come papa doesn’t wear glasses?” Riku asked. 

“Because papa has really good eyes.” Leon said simply. He had a few days to convince Riku that glasses weren’t terrible. In the mean time he had a lunch to get them too and that drink later in the evening for himself was still in the back of his mind. 

He texted Cloud that they were nearly done and the boys tried on sunglasses while Leon paid. All and all, the trip wasn’t terribly painful. 

He had a moment of thinking the next time he dragged all of his kids to the eye doctor, he’d have seven of them. 

Xion and Reiku.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List. In order. Mostly. 
> 
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals   
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Lights out  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Foresight  
> Surrounded by Kindness  
> Connected  
> Christmas Wisdom   
> On the Eve


End file.
